kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Capamari
|category = Boss }} Capamari is a boss appearing in the game Kirby's Epic Yarn. He is the boss of Water Land and the fourth boss Kirby and Prince Fluff face in the game. He shares his name with the stage he appears in, which follows Deep-Dive Deep and preceeds Boom Boatyard. Capamari also appears in his second form during the battle with Yin-Yarn. Kirby must simply hurt him once to defeat him during this battle. Physical Appearance Capamari has two forms. In his first form, he appears as a giant blue and white squid with a knit cap and yellow eyes. He has a purple unibrow and a giant mouth, as well as numerous tentacles. After Capamari's cap has been removed, revealing a bare head underneath, he will become enraged. His appearance will change to that of a stout, red octopus with eight legs, though he retains his unibrow and yellow eyes. Games ''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' and Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn |theme= Undersea cave - Capamari's lair |world= Water Land |treasure=Magic yarn |boss = Capamari |common enemies=Octopea }} In the first stage, Capamari tries to prevent Kirby from unraveling his cap by using his tentacles to throw Kirby across the stage. In his second stage, Capamari, camouflaged in the background, will spew ink and attack with three tentacles that lock onto Kirby's position. Capamari may also spawn Octopeas, which will come out of the jar and try to hurt Kirby by spiraling into him; these small octopi can be used against their father. Capamari will then hide in one of the four jars, and Kirby must hit him when he peaks out. If Kirby cannot hit him, three of the four jars will protrude long spikes while Capamari taunts Kirby. As a last resort, Capamari gets in one of the jars and blasts himself from one jar to the other, in similar fashion to the Octopeas. After he is launched out of the jar, beads will come out for Kirby to grab. Kirby must unravel Capamari's knit cap while avoiding Capamari's tentacles. Capamari will become enraged, four jars will emerge, and Capamari will hide in one of them. Kirby has to use the Octopeas or the squid's tentacles as projectiles to hit Capamari when he pops his head out of the jars. Once Capamari is stunned in this way, Kirby can damage him by latching onto the button on his head and throwing him across the screen. After two hits, Capamari is defeated; Kirby and Prince Fluff will get the magic yarn from Water Land, unlocking Snow Land. Etymology Capamari's name is a portmanteau of the words "cap," referring to what it appears to be wearing, and "calamari," a type of food made from fried squid. Capamari’s Japanese name, イカスタコス (Ikasutakosu), is a combination of the Japanese word for squid, イカ/いか/烏賊/鰞 (ika); and the Japanese word for octopus, タコ/たこ/蛸/章魚/鮹 (tako). Trivia *Capamari's English name was originally intended to be Stylocto—a portmanteau of "style" and "octopus"—but it was never used in the English version of Kirby's Epic Yarn. *Capamari's first form resembles the enemy Squishy while its second form resembles Flotzo, an enemy that replaces Squishy in Extra mode of Kirby's Dream Land and Kirby Super Star Ultra’s Revenge of the King sub-game. *There is a rare chance in Kirby's Epic Yarn that when all of the yarn composing Capamari's cap is removed, the battle will not progress into the second phase, resulting in the battle becoming endless and forcing a restart of the stage in order to progress further in the game. Gallery KEY Capamari.png|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' Kirbys_Epic_Yarn_32.jpg|Kirby fighting Capamari in his first form. de:Kappamari es:Calamidante ja:イカスタコス zh:墨汁章鱼 Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Cephalopods Category:Male characters Category:Minion Enemies Category:Water Category:Bosses in Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn